My Angel, My Hero
by CrazyPiratePrincess
Summary: This my version of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and how they came to be together and etc...It's my first story so please check it out and let me know what you think.
1. An Idea

**Chapter One**

It had been two weeks into vacation and no one had heard from Harry Potter. Ron had sent him a letter everyday and so had Hermione. Ginny also heard that her other brothers and people that are close to Harry had sent him letters too, but he hadn't responded to anyone. The only reason Ginny even heard about that is she over heard her parents the other night, by accident.

You see, Ginny had been having dreams about what happened in the Ministry since she got out of the hospital wing, though she didn't tell anyone about them either. She didn't want everyone to worry about her. Even though these dreams aren't even close to how bad the dreams she had after her 1st year in Hogwarts. Nothing could ever come close to that experience. To this day she still has had nightmares.

Ever since Ginny over heard her parents a couple of nights ago, she had been thinking of what she could do to get to Harry. The only solution she could think of, that could work, was to go to the Dursley's house and see Harry herself or even someone else. But everyone else had been busy with one thing or another and didn't have any time to see Harry themselves. Ginny was pretty sure that her mum would not let her go over to the Dursley's, but it was worth a shot.

Ginny decided to ask her mum that night. Ron was going over to Hermione's house (they had been getting pretty close), the twins had some work to do in their shop, Charlie and Bill were on a mission for Dumbledore, Percy still wasn't talking to them, and Dad was working late tonight. So that meant it would be Ginny and her mum tonight plus no one to interrupt or bother them when talking.

As soon as Ginny heard Ron leave for Hermione's, she waited fifteen minutes in case Ron forgot something. When he didn't come back she knew it was time. Before leaving from her room to go downstairs she took a big deep breathe and went on her way…

"Ah Ginny there you are, I was wondering where you were at." said Mrs. Weasley as Ginny walked into the Kitchen.

"Hi Mum" smiled Ginny as she took a seat across from her mum. "So… what's for dinner?" asked Ginny

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the telybook or whatever it's called and smiled "Well dear… I was thinking we order something from a Chinese Restaurant tonight. I believe Muggles call it take-out food or something like that."

"Oh okay, sounds good to me. Did you find a place yet?" asked Ginny whom was a bit confused of what her mum was doing.

"Yes…I think so dear. It's a place about five blocks from here. Can you get me the tellyphone or whatever you call that thing you talk into?"

"Yes Mum" Confused, Ginny went to get what her mum was talking about or what she hoped it was she was talking about. "Is it this thing here Mum?" asked Ginny when she came back with the weird machine.

"Yes, yes thanks dear…now how do I use this thing? Ah…here we go." As soon as Mrs. Weasley figured out how to use the phone she dialed the number.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to order the 'For Two Special' you have. Yes, Yes I'm sure that's what I want. We live on Weasley Lane. Right off of London Street. Do you know what I'm talking about? Okay good. We're the only house down the street. Ten minuestes you say. Okay. Thank you very much sir. Good Bye. Okay Ginny they will be here in 10 minutes. Why don't you wait outside dear, and keep and eye out for the Chinese people to come."

"Yes Mum." Said Ginny still wondering how this 'take-out' thing worked, she went outside and waited

The food actually didn't come for 30 minuetes. The delivery guy Joe had trouble finding the house. But when the food came, boy did Mrs. Weasley's and Ginny's eyes pop out of their heads. They didn't realize how much food came with this order. Let's just say that they're going to be hiding the leftover food from the boys.

After Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were done eating and just about finished cleaning up Ginny thought it was time whether or not she wanted to do it.

"Hey Mum can I ask you a question?" asked Ginny as they walked into the living room

"Yes, of course dear." Said Mrs. Weasley as she patted the seat next to her

"Umm well you know how Harry hasn't responded to anyone in the magical world all summer…." Began Ginny

"Yes" said a very curious Mrs. Weasley who was wondering where this was going to go "continue"

"Well, you see mum I kind a came up with an idea to see if Harry is okay and stuff." Ginny continued again.

"And what would that be dear" Asked Mrs. Weasley not being so sure if she wanted to know the idea.

"Ahh, umm, you ahh see I was you know wondering if umm I could you know well visit Harry at the umm you know Dursley's for ahh couple of hours to umm see if Harry is okay, considering he won't write back to anyone," stumbled Ginny and almost have wishing she never asked as she saw her mum face got blank and sat there with nothing quietly.

Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say to Ginny. She did like the idea, of course. But have her only daughter go and see Harry. Voldemort may come while Ginny's visiting or maybe some death eaters. She knew Ginny could take care of her self, considering she had experienced a lot in her short lifetime, more than Mrs. Weasley herself had experienced. Maybe some one else can go and visit Harry. Like Remus! Thought Mrs. Weasley, but then realized that it probably wasn't a good idea, since he was still mourning over Sirius's death himself. It would just be too had on him right now. She knew that Hermione and Ron couldn't go because they were still recovering from what happened in the Department of Mysteries. The more Mrs. Weasley thought the more she realized that Ginny would be the only on that could go or even had an idea of how horrible things are for him. As much as it killed her Mrs. Weasley had to let Ginny go no matter how much she didn't want.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley Spoke after about 5 minueates of silence and it made Ginny jump to here her mother to suddenly speak.

"Well Ginny…I've thought about, and as hard as this going to be hard for me to do, I'll let you go over and visit Harry" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She was so stunned that her mum said yes, that all she could think of doing was to jump and give her mum a hug. And so she did

After Ginny thanked her mum a zillion times, she went to bed, and fell asleep with a huge smile on her face. Though Mrs. Weasley had to some how tell her husband her sons of what was going on and she knew none of them would be thrilled about it, and would argue against her about.


	2. Harry

Disclaimer: I am not rich, never been to England before in my life, and I'm not smart enough to ever come ever with a story like Harry Potter, therefore I do not own nothing except for the plot, though J.K. Rowlings may have taken that too, but since we know for a fact at the moment that she hasn't, I own it!

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I have been very busy and I had to revisions to this chapter to make it but better. I will try to update faster but I can't make any promises, sorry.

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly a pair of green eyes opened, with a look of pure terror in them. Slowly, he tried to get his breathing back to normal. As his breathing was slowing down, he looked at the clock; 2:30 A.M.

Every night since he came home from Hogwarts, he had been having the same dream over and over again. Sirius Black falling through the veil, hearing Bellatrix's laugh, then shouting Sirius' name and he not answering back. His dream would then shift over to a sudden pain to his scar and head. Then vaguely he would see Voldemort and Dumbledore fighting. He would black out and wake up. When Harry woke up, he would be in cold sweat, gasping for air and his body and would be in terror and fear. The same mixture of feelings he felt that day.

Sometimes when he could fell asleep, he thought of all the people that were close to him. He realized even more how much danger they were all in because of him. Which is why he hadn't replied to anyone's letter, in hope that they would forget about him, in time.

He did notice in the letters that Ron and Hermione seem to be spending more and more time together. He also noticed that with Luna and Neville too, which he thought was great they were all perfect for one and other. He also had gotten letters from most of his teachers at Hogwarts, with an exception from Dumbledore. He seemed to leave Harry alone, which Harry was grateful for because he was still upset with him for not telling him what he needed to know.

The one of letters he did enjoy reading was from Ginny. Though he hadn't realized it himself yet. The letters made him laugh and she filled him in the best she could what was going on.

Harry really didn't do anything all day. The Dursley's left him alone (surprise, surprise). Aunt Petunia left him food through the door, since Harry showed no signs of leaving his room. He ate it whenever she did leave food, he rather not though, but since she didn't feed him much he figured he might as well eat it.

He did read, or reread, some of the books he owned. He did his homework for the summer, which he was almost done with. He only had the Care of Magic and Divination (He saved the easier ones for last). He also reread letters. Just to see if he can detect anything useful from them.

But most of all he laid there on his bed. Wondering about himself, the world, the fact that it was all up to him and only him. He didn't know what to think or how to think of Professor Dumbledore. So he would just lie there and think of all his troubles and forgetting what he had and everything else.


	3. Before the Meeting

A/N: Hey Guys here's chapter 3. If there is anyone besides my 2 friends reading my story please review and tell me! Thanks a lot. Now with the story!

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Ginny woke up smiling. It took her a moment or two for her to figure out why she was smiling, but when she did her grin got bigger. Ginny got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning Everyone!"

Everyone else in the kitchen mumbled "Good Morning" back with the exception of Mrs. Weasley giving Ginny a hug.

"You know Ginny just because your Mum hear said you could go and we have agreed to the idea, does not mean you are actually going because we still have to ask Dumbledore _and_ there is a very good chance that he will not let you go through with this idea," said Mr. Weasley as he was put the paper down and away.

"I know Dad, it's just the thought that it could happen, I mean, I have a 50 chance here that he will say yes." Mr. Weasley just smiled and kissed his daughter on the head and left for work.

"So what would you like today for breakfast?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well, I think I'll have a cheese omelet, and some bacon." Replied Ginny.

"And me too Mum" yawned Ron as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Can I go down to Fred and George's shop today to see if they need any help?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I suppose you can as long as you work on some of your homework tonight. I don't want you putting it off till the last three days of school."

"Yes, Mum." With that Mrs. Weasly had breakfast made for her kids.

When Ginny finished eating, she went upstairs and got ready to go to the shop. Fred and George's shop was always extremely warm, with all the kids coming in and out of the shop they would never keep it at a cool temperature. Though the customers didn't seem to mind the heat, but the workers there did. Ginny changed in to a light green halter- top. She already had khaki shorts on, and a pair of brown flip-flops.

"I'm leaving now Mum." Hollered Ginny as she was getting ready to flew to the shop.

"Wait! You can stay their till five, and you can _not_ leave the shop unless Fred or George is with you is that understood?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the fire place "Yes, Mum."

"Good. You may leave and give Fred and George my love and tell them dinner is at 5:15 tonight."

"Will do, Love you Mum." And With that Ginny left for the Shop.

* * *

When Ginny got to the shop she realized that they were short one person. Proud that she had decided to come and help them out, she went to find her brothers. As she went to the back of the shop she found them.

" I thought you might come down here today" smiled Fred.

"Before I forget to tell you two, Mum sent her love and dinner tonight is at 5:15."

"Thanks" said George

"Now go and work at the other register" said Fred like some kind of General

"While we work on keeping everything stocked up" said George continuing what Fred's thought.

"Yes, sirs!" laughed Ginny and she went on her way to the third register.

Ginny loved working at the registers, she liked seeing the kids she knew from school and having a short chat with them. Also seeing kids from other schools too. It just fascinated Ginny to watch other people.

As the afternoon went on, the store got busier and busier, and hotter and hotter. The store actually didn't settle down till 4:30. She then decided to go and actually visit her brothers. Since they only needed two cash registers running the store.

"Guys!" called Ginny as she walked in the back of the store

"Hey Gin!" replied both of the twins

"George and I were thinking, that it would be nice if you worked here about twice a week."

"Of course Fred and I would pay you, how about a Galleon every time you work."

"Yea, I like the idea. But may I ask why?"

"Well you see Gin" George started.

"You have a way with working with the customers." Fred finifshed.

"We need someone like you working, with cash registers cause you know where everything is when they ask." explained George.

"Well, so does everyone else that works here." stated Ginny.

"Yes, but not like you." said Fred.

"Are you going to still work for us?" asked George

"Yes of course I am! I'm getting money for crying out loud!"

Fred and George laughed at Ginny.

"I was curious as to why, that's all. Guys, it's about 5 till 5:00, I should be going."

"We'll be over in about 10 minutes" replied Fred

* * *

At dinner that night Ginny told every one about her day at the shop. When she told them about the twins hiring her for about twice a week, Mrs. Weasley went crazy. After about 15 minutes of Mrs. Weasley screaming at the Twins they were finally able to convince her that it was okay, and they were going to have Ginny follow her Mum's rules, and that she was going to do the same thing that she was doing today. After that Mrs. Weasley agreed to it.

Mr. Weasley thought it was a great opportunity for Ginny to be getting out there working. Ron thought it was cool. He was a little jealous of Ginny for getting paid, but he was still trying to get over what had happened at the Department of Mysteries, so he couldn't complain.

That night when 7:25 came around Mrs. Weasley came up to Ginny's room.

"Ginny Dear?" said Mrs. Weasley as she walked in Ginny's room

"Yes, Mum?" asked Ginny as looked up from her homework, she has been working on since after dinner.

"Your father and I are about to leave for the meeting tonight"

"Okay"

"The Twins are downstairs. They'll keep an eye on you. And if you get hungry you know where the food is."

"Thanks Mum" Ginny smiled

"Of course dear, oh and if Fred and George get on your case about the Chinese food you can tell them they will experience a Bat Boogey Hex that they have never yet experienced in their life time." said Mrs. Weasley with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

With a mischief grin on her face "Yes, Mum. Love you and don't forget to ask Dumbledore for me and have fun."

"Thanks Dear" With that said Mrs. Weasley went to meet her husband for the meeting. Ginny went back to her homework.

About an hour later, Ginny decided that she would have a little snack downstairs.

A/N: Now please click that adoarble button and review!


	4. The Meeting

A/N: Sorry for the looong update, I've been really busy and I haven't been able to write or update. I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter I swear. I sometimes wish that life had more downtime sometimes, well… anyways on with the story! Oh! And don't forget to review!

**Chapter 4**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived at Grimauld Place at 7:30 on the dot. They both left the kitchen and headed for the large room where the meetings are always held.

As she and her husband walked in the dinning room, you could tell that everyone was there except for the few that always arrive late.

Mrs. Weasley decided to take the opportunity to speak with Dumbledore as they waited for everyone else to arrive at the meeting. The room was a very long room and the entryway that Mrs. Weasley came in was at the opposite end from Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley dropped off her purse at her seat next to her husband and Remus and headed up to the end of the table where Dumbledore sat.

Just as Dumbledore was finishing his conversation with Tonks about her latest mission, he saw Mrs. Weasley or, as he called her Molly head up to his end of the table. Now Molly usually doesn't talk with Dumbledore before meetings, usually after. So, he ended his conversation with Tonks saying that he would catch up with her after the meeting.

"Hello, Molly," said Dumbledore, as Molly approached him.

"Hello, Albus, I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you."

"Why, certainly, what about?"

"Well Albus, in case you haven't noticed, Harry hasn't replied back to anyones'. Ginny noticed this problem, and came up with the idea that you could send someone over to the Dursley's house to spend a few hours there, just to make sure that he is all right and everything."

"Yes, I have heard from quite a few people that Harry hasn't been responding. I was sure that he would write to at least to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I got a letter from Hermione about the same thing. I think Ginny may have a very good idea. I'll bring it up at the meeting and we'll see how the idea goes over."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Of course." And after that was said, Molly went back to her seat. After a few more minutes passed, the meeting began.

The meeting that evening went quite well. Dumbledore told everyone about the progress of Bill and Charlie, which at the moment was going exactly as planned. Though no one at the meeting knew what the mission was, except for Dumbledore.

There were other people on missions also. But Bill and Charlie's was the most dangerous. Mrs. Wealey knew this much and hated the thought that one night at a meeting she would hear about something not going according to plan. She was scared out of her wits to get a letter saying that her two oldest boys are dead.

Finally, at the end of the meeting, Dumbledore brought up about Harry.

"Now a new topic has come up that I would like to discuss with all of you. Is it right that Harry hasn't responded to anyone's letters?" Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

"Well then an idea has came up that we should send someone over to the Dursley's for a few hours to check up on Harry. Is anyone here in disagreement of this idea." Everyone shook their heads.

"Good then, now the question is who is going to go? Molly since it was Ginny's idea, did she recommend anyone for it?"

"Well…no, she kind of figured that she would go."

" I see, not that Ginny isn't a good candidate for this, but is there anyone else that think the or she is good for the job?"

Remus spoke up, "Albus, if you think about it there really isn't anyone here that can do the job except for Ginny." Everyone's eyes and curious faces were on Remus.

"Now why do you say that?" asked the Professor.

"Think about it. Bill and Charlie are away, Percy is still not talking to anyone here, Ron and Hermione are still healing, and I know for a fact that Harry doesn't want to listen any adults. To him it would be a lecture."

"Now why Ginny?" asked Dumbledore.

" Well that's easy, Ginny from her past experience healed up quite quickly from the Department of Mysteries, where as Ron and Hermione has never experienced something like that. It's very emotional. Now, if I'm correct Ginny has gone back to her "normal" life to the best of her abilities, and is doing fine. Also I think that Ginny is the only one who can really share a connection with Harry."

" Very good points Remus. Thank you. Now does anyone here disagree with the idea of Ginny going to the Dursley's." Everyone shook his or her heads again

But then Mrs. Wealey spoke up "I don't have a problem with Ginny going over to visit Harry, but I don't want her going over there without anyone around for safety. If it's possible could we have two or three Aurors around instead of only one, the whole time my daughter is there."

"Yes, I believe that is possible Molly. How about Moody and Tonks. Are you up for the job?"

"Of course" replied both Moody and Tonks.

" Very good then, How about this Friday we have the visit, from about 1pm till 4:30pm. That should get Ginny home in time for dinner."

"Sounds great," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Now" continued Dumbledore " Moody and Tonks you should be out on post at 12:30 pm and you may leave at 5pm. we'll get someone else on duty for that evening. Is that agreeable?"

Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement.

"Well then if that is cleared is there anything else we need to discuss here tonight? No, all right. Now then the meeting has now come to an end," And with that said everyone else went and made small talk with each other."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the meeting at quarter till 10 that night.

When they came home that night. The twins were on one couch watching a movie and pouting while Ginny was sitting on another couch, with a few boxes of Chinese food around her and a grin on her face as soon as she saw her parents.

"Why are you boys pouting?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Because we're not allowed to have any of the Chinese food, It's our favorite" replied Fred.

"Yea, Mum why are you being so mean to us?" asked George to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Because this is our food and not yours."

"So?" replied both the twins.

"So, Ginny, I guess my little charm worked"

"You bet Mum!" smiled Ginny.

"They also got a bit scared when I mentioned about you Bat Boogey Hexing them." Both the girls laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Goodnight kids." Said Mr. Weasley and gave Ginny a good night kiss on her head and when he got to the twins he chuckled and said "Sweet Dreams Boys." Both the twins gave their father a glare.

"Is Ron upstairs?"

"Yes, Mum." Replied Ginny.

"So what happened at the meeting?' asked Fred.

"Yea, what did Dumbledore say?" asked Ginny.

"Well Ginny………."


End file.
